i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumi Madarao/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= They let me participate to the Kagami birakiA ceremony where people gather and break sake cask but I still can't drink the sake. Being underage is tough. |3Jan2= Seeing a shrine surrounded by the snow has its own charm. |3Jan3= Happy new year! I have a camera with me so let's do our first temple visit of the year! |3Feb1= I was making chocolate for the I-kids so I had some extra! There's no way I would make chocolate just for Aoi! |3Feb2= I thought I had lost my bandana, but it turn out someone put it on a snowman. |3Mar1= I want to do a live surrounded by the cherry trees... Did you say the same, Tsubaki? Then let's make it real! |3Mar2= Oh, a hair dryer! Mine was starting to act up lately. Thank you, Aoi. |3Mar3= Do you celebrate Hinamatsuri even if you're an adult? |3Mar4= Is that chocolate for me?... Thank you, it makes me the happiest. |3Mar5= Here's my return gift for Valentine's. H- Hey, please open it at home! |3Apr1= After seeing the "Xiaoxiongmao Yuugi" movie Seiya started practicing Kung-fu in the garden. |3Apr2= Why don't we show our performance to the new students! |3Apr3= Madarao speaking, I'll follow Tsubaki! Don't underestimate me just because I'm a new recruit! |3May1= Hey, did you see that... The Koinobori in the garden was a Kumanobori. |3May2= Toya! I'll sleep with the cats too! |3May3= Toya gave me some Kashiwamochis, want to eat together? I'll prepare some tea too. |3Jun1= I- I'm not fidgety because of my birthday... |3Jun2= Leon, don't just look at Tsubaki and use my fanservice as a reference too! |3Jul1= Aoi, I saw that watermelon first! You can go eat the pieces over there! |3Jul2= I end up sweating a lot during summer practice. Oh, thank you for the towel! |3Jul3= So that's the Milky Way. You can see it better from over here. Come closer. |3Aug1 = Either festivals or lives, after it's over it becomes lonely somehow. |3Aug2 = I got it, I got it! Tsubaki, accompany me for the entire day! |3Sep1=Oh, you're making chikuwa arrangements too. I'm looking forward to it. |3Sep2=The mountain of Kyoto is beautiful during autumn. Hey, do you think I can take some days off? |3Oct1= Aoi put wasabi in my chikuwa! Goddamnit! |3Oct2= For this year's sports festival I want to try out the chicken fight! I'll definitely win against Tsubaki! |3Oct3= This year I'll be a werewolf! If you don't trick me I'll give you candies! Wait- |3Nov1= Hey, it's cold so make sure to wear at least a muffler. I'll give you mine. |3Nov2= Look, I took some great pictures! I'll make some copies. |3Dec1= You're going to the Christmas party, right? I'll go with you. |3Dec2= I hate winter... Isn't it hard to wake up in the morning? |3Dec3= Merry Christmas. Do you want to go out for a walk? There's something I want to tell you. |3Dec4= We really relied on you this year. Tenjyou Tenge will keep going on next year as well! |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Tatsumi Madarao Category:Lines